


I Don't Love You

by CGStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGStrider/pseuds/CGStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance seemed a good song for Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You

"Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay"

Eridan stared in horror at the words on the screen. Feferi was... Rejecting him? That couldn't be! She was his Moirail!

"And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way"

Eridan ran from the room, Fefri's blood staining his memory. He screamed her name, knowing he would never see her laugh again, never see her look at him with her beautiful fuchsia eyes. 

"And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know"

Eridan berated himself for his lack of control. If he hadn't... She would still be...

"So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out while you can"

Eridan rocketed upright, flinging himself from his recuperacoon. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD FEFERI! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!! LEAVVE ME ALONE!" He stood, shaking, and slowly crumpled to the floor, crying quietly.

"When you go would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?"

Fef, he mouthed silently. Why would you not tell me...? Why did you wait until now? The tears ran down his face, blurring the text on the computer in front of him.

"Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating"

Eridan sat in the corner of his room, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His face, buried in his crossed arms, was a mask of pain and horror as if he was being torn apart from the inside. 

"When they knock you down and out  
It's where you oughta stay"

Eridan dragged himself from the site, a purple trail following him. He propped himself up on his elbows and coughed, a fine spray of blood coming from his mouth and mingling with the blood flowing freely from his missing lower torso.

"Well after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow"

"Feferi! Please! Take my life! I was wrong... I... I took yours, so it's only fair!" Eridan sobbed, pleaded, but Feferi was resolute. She gently pushed him backwards and he was falling, falling back into his own bed, back into wakefulness.

"So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up while you can"

Eridan cried out for anyone to come to him, anyone at all, but no troll answered his call. He was alone, alone is his final moments. He gasped, shuddered, and let his life slip away from him.

"When you go would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?"

Feferi's skirts swirled and she walked away from him. Eridan fell to his knees, his head hanging down. "I'm sorry, Fef. I'm not... I'm not worthy."

 

"When you go would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you like I loved you yesterday"?

I don't love you like I loved you yesterday  
I don't love you like I loved you yesterday"


End file.
